Sunrise
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: Beau has gone blind and moves to Forks to live with his father.
1. Chapter 1 Beau POV

"Beau Swan." the flight attendant called out my name.

"Over here," I called her, I felt her hand on my arm.

"Your flight is boarding," she said, helping me to my feet and walking me onto the plane to my seat.

"Thank you," I said to her once I had sat down and folded up my cane.

"If you need anything my name is Crystal." the flight attendant said to me. I smiled and that was the end of the conversation at the moment. I had lost my sight in my freshmen year. It took me a while to adjust and honestly I found recently that living with Renee, my mom wasn't acceptable anymore. She liked change so much that she would rearrange the house and everyone said that was what you do not do. I finally decided to live with Charlie, my dad in Forks Washington State.

The flight attendant changed from Crystal to Susan as I changed planes at Seattle to head down to Port Angeles. Susan helped me off the plane as I heard Charlie call out, "Beau."

"Hey Dad," I said not allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I didn't bother with carry-ons since I didn't want to lose it. I only kept my phone with me, it had a stack of audiobooks, everything from Shakespeare, Milton, Shelly, Hathorn, Austen, etc. I was in the middle of Venice when I left Phoenix and currently with the five Bennet sisters. We had a little small talk but then I just listened to my audio all the way to his house.

He helped me into the house. Charlie had placed a strip of different textures on the walls so I knew which room I was entering. I could follow it up to the stairs and to my room. Charlie had gotten a bed and desk along with a computer for me. My equipment was already unpacked and hooked up. Charlie hadn't taken anything else out, I had everything in bags separated and marked for me to tell what was what. Renee had helped me label and organize every box. I began the task of navigating my room. "If you need me to mark something or move something," he said. "There are strips on the closet door it will feel like a bristle scrub brush. The side next to it is cotton that goes all the way to your door." I felt like he was reading from a blind help guide book. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate it, it was just that he was hovering and it was something he never did before I lost my sight.

It had been a car accident that took my sight. A month into the school I was fourteen our bus got slammed into by a semi that swerved to miss a car that came into his lane. There were no deaths, a few injuries and my sight was the worst out of those.

"Dad what's for dinner?" I asked him.

"I was thinking pizza for tonight," he said.

"That sounds good," I responded.

"I'll go order it, holler if you need me."

"Will do," I said. "Hey how about inviting Jake." I added and could hear the amusement in Charlie's voice as he said, "I'll call Billy before the pizza." a while later I heard the laughter of Jacob Black, a year younger than me but we were the best of friends. I had been forced to visit Charlie every summer break and Christmas until I lost my sight.

Jake's mom died when he was ten and for the last three years he has come with Charlie to hang out for a week in phoenix. Billy had thrown himself into work after his wife died but last year Billy was in an accident that put him in a wheelchair.

"Hey man, I'm glad you're here," Jake said as we were back in my room unpacking.

"How's your dad doing?" I asked.

"He's good, he still is adapting but it's almost been two years now," Jake said. With Jake's help I was able to get my room sorted during the weekend so I wasn't scrabbling around asking Charlie where everything was.

He drove me to school and helped me to the office. Mr. Manson, the English teacher, was there and led me to my classroom. The book list was already in brail and it was everything I had read before. He signed my slip when we got to class and gave me the back seat in the classroom since I didn't need to see the board. He called on someone who had the next class with me- whose name I couldn't remember-walked me to class.

This proceeded throughout the day, Jessica Stanley was in my Spanish and trig class and then she invited me to lunch. It was there trying to make conversation to complete strangers and being diplomatic so as not to offend the others. There were a few times I could have told them how immature they were acting but I refrained. After lunch Angela Webber took over and helped me get to Biology with better ease then Jessica did. Mr. Banner signed my slip and walked me to my seat introducing Edward Cullen to me. "Hello," I said holding out my hand in the general direction. "Beau Swan."

"Edward Cullen." the voice was soft-spoken but there was an underlying current in it. He shook my hand and I felt static which caused me to pull my hand back.

"Sorry," I said. "Must be charged."

"No problem," he replied and I sat down in my spot but could feel the tension in the seat next to me.

"Edward take notes for Beau." Mr. Banner said to him and I heard the notepaper being passed to him.


	2. Chapter 2 Edward POV

I pulled into our usual parking spot, cut off the engine, and got out. There was a police cruiser parked at the fire lane near the office. If I remember correctly, the Police Chief's son was transferred to our school. It was the minds of the students who had seen him that told me he was blind. It wasn't until lunch that I saw Beaufort Swan-Beau he corrected everyone-with my own eyes. He was indeed blind and currently being led into the cafeteria by Jessica Stanley. She wasn't doing a good job because he was wobbly and seemed that she would forget that she had to remind him to either watch his step or steer him away from doors and walls. She even almost tripped herself because of Beau's cane.

Jessica got his lunch for him and they sat down at the table where her friends were. I was under the impression that he was putting on an act. Jasper also had the same impression, he was analyzing everything in his battle-ready head of his. Angel Webber was the one that took over and walked him into Biology. It was then that I caught his scent as Mr. Banner signed his slip and walked him over to my table. This was not going to be good. I was thinking of a million different ways to kill him as he sat there helpless and unknowing.

The bell finally rang. I left the notepaper on the desk for him and I ran out quickly (human speed) to avoid him and before I spoke the words that would make him come with me. After school I went to the office to see if I could change out of biology, it was when I was talking to Mrs. Cope that I caught Mike Newton's mind, he was leading Beau to the office, "never mind Mrs. Cope. I understand that it is impossible. " I said leaving the office before Beau walked in.

I got in the car and drove home, I didn't know what to do and found myself leaving home for a while. This didn't last long as in two weeks I ended up back home. My family was more cautious when I went back to school and Jasper seemed a bit smug since I was also having some trouble now. I went through my normal schooling until lunch had me back with my family, it was then that I realized I couldn't read Beau's mind. I tried as he walked towards us with Angela helping him. I was careful not to breathe as he stood near me. "Hi Edward," he said. Jaspers smuggest dropped as he fully absorbed Beau's emotion and calm came over him.

"Hello," I responded.

"I got your homework and notes for biology, though you should thank Angela." ah right Mr. Banner assigned me not just as a lab partner but his note-taker.

"I'm really sorry about flaking like that I was really sick," I said. He reached out his hand.

"A little further Beau and careful or you'll bump into Jasper. Angela said quietly. It surprised all of us as Jasper took his hand and guided it to the table.

"Thanks?"

"Jasper Hale," Jasper said. Beau smiled as he sat his bag down and opened it.

"Blue folder," he muttered under his breath. We of course all heard him repeat that as his hands checked the braille on the folders in his bag. He pulled the blue folder out. "Angela wrote your name on your papers," he said, and I took the papers and thanked both of them. The folder went back into his bag and on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're better. we got a lab today, I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try," he said, then the bell rang.

"Shall we get to class," I said getting up.

"Sure," he said reaching out towards me. I gave him my elbow like you normally do. I felt the electric charger just like when we shook hands in class, I wonder if he did too but this time he didn't drop my arm.

_-You sure you're up to it _Alice thought to me.

"I'll be fine," I said in a whisper, Beau cocked his head.

"You say something?" he asked, his hearing was better than most humans.

"What's today's lab?" I asked, only slightly wondering about Jasper like the rest of the family. he wasn't worried and was very calm I didn't even feel the usual thirst from his mind.

"Don't know Mr. Banner said it would be a surprise," Beau said as we walked with Angela to biology. She was shy and was grateful that Beau was keeping up the conversation. As I kept trying to read his mind but to no success. It turns out he was an advent reader. He was in Mr. Manson's class and they were on Macbeth at the moment. All the way to class he was logical, reasonable, and critical about the play. It was the most intelligent conversation I had heard from a high school student.

"Beau how old are you?" I asked him.

"eighteen," he responded.

"You don't seem eighteen," I said and then he laughed.

"My mom always told me I was born thirty-five and get more middle-age every year," he said through laughter which had both Angela and I laughing with him. "Well someone has to be grown-up," he said then added. "I spent my freshmen year learning how to read braille and to adjust to my new lifestyle. I should actually be in my senior year." We were in class so all other conversations died as Mr. Banner called the class to order. The lab was slides with prophase and such. Beau was bummed out because he couldn't help. Mr. Banner had him define and give an example of all four in writing. The thirst was still there, his scent was still dangerous but I managed without killing anyone.


	3. Chapter 3 Jasper POV

Jasper POV

I had to admit I was a little, just a little happy coming to school the first day Edward came back because for once I wasn't exactly the weakest one at the moment. it was sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria that all the smugness dropped away when I caught Beau Swan's emotions. for someone who couldn't see he was strong and even calm. I completely loved his emotions as he came close to us and couldn't help but catch that hand that was seeking. the feeling just went through me even more in a flash so quickly that I fell into the warmth of them. it was a wonder that I wasn't as thirsty as I just had been even though I had just hunted with Edward last night. Edward got up and walked out with Beau and Angela. the rest of us got up and headed to class. I was still seeking out Beau's emotions he was a little bummed but since I couldn't read minds I didn't know why. in fact it brought me up as I remembered in the cafeteria that I took his hand and not Edward. you think the mind reader would know that he wanted the table.

it was after school that I thought that question in the car on the way home. "I can't read Beau's mind," Edward answered.

"What for real," Emmett said surprised.

"yes, I didn't realize the first time we met because I was trying not to kill him," Edward said. "I tried all through biology but nothing. what about you Jasper?"

"I can feel his emotions," I said.

"you like them," Edward said.

"they're calming." I replied. "no fear even though he can't see." I said thinking about his emotions. Alice smiled at me from the front seat.

"Well don't ask me, I can't see him at all," she said turning around and let out a huff.

"what?" all of said at once.

"seriously all dark on my end." Alice reaffirmed.

Beau became a fixture in our circle after that day. Edward couldn't keep away from him be it the scent or not being able to read his mind Edward was almost always with Beau talking, reading, and listening to music. Beau was an everyday visitor to our house along with surprisingly Jacob Black the great-grandson of Ephraim Black from the Quileute tribe who we had a treaty with. He wasn't a wolf-like his ancestor, we figured it had died out.

Esme had taken to both boys and mother them from the time they walked in until they left. Esme was currently pressing leftover food onto them to take home for their fathers. "Thank you Esme," Beau said taking the offering.

"Yeah thanks a bunch," Jake said guilt ran through him and Edward just smiled.

"See you at school on Monday Beau. Jake you sure you feel up to driving?"

"Sure no problem just a slight fever." Esme walked into the house. I thought about Jake feeling guilty about the food. Edward came next to me, leaned in so no one else in the house would hear. Jake's dad won't it the food and he feels guilty for lying to Esme about his dad eating it." I thought about the Quileute tribes legend on my family and Edward nodded his head as we ran to the back of the house and jumped the river. We were hunting that night.


	4. Chapter 4 Jake POV

Jake POV

Dad and I had been bickering for three months now about hanging out with the Cullen's, but Beau like Edward in fact I think he was crushing on the guy. Beau never really showed any interest in anyone romantically male or female so this was a good thing in my book. I gave as much space as I could to them but I also wanted to hang out with Beau, best friend, after all, Edward can have the boyfriend position that's fine. Best friend and little brother were mine.

Dropping him off and heading home the fever really kicked in. It was that very next night that I found out the legends were all true. I was a wolf and joined Sam, Paul, and Jared. They had access to my memories which I didn't like and even got into a fight with Paul he was homophobic and was slandering my friend in more than just gay slurs but because Edward was a vampire as well.

I had Paul on his back, belly up under me. "Keep those comments to yourself. I told him." Sam tried to smooth things over about protecting this and that from the vampires as Sam preached my memories of all the time I spent with them flood my mind and theirs too. They weren't bad people we didn't need to protect ourselves from them in a sense. I got what they were saying but I just couldn't apply it to the Cullens.

It had been two weeks and I found myself climbing through Beau's window. "Edward." it wasn't a question it was like Edward came through the window all the time.

"It's Jake," I said with a smirk. "does Edward come through the window often?" Beau didn't reply to that question.

"Seriously, where the hell have you been Jacob Black?" the worry and his expression made it clear as he came towards my voice. uh, man. I thought grabbing his hand and leading him over to sit on his bed.

"I don't know if you believe me if I told you."

"You all right?"

"Yeah," I said playing with his hand. "Beau have I ever told you any Quileute legends."

"I think you have, wasn't there one about being descended from wolves?"

"Exactly." I said gratefully. " it's true, it's all true."

"Jake?"

"Seriously Beau I'm not making this up, you know how I was having a fever apparently that was the start of the change. We talked most of the night about the legends and what had happened after Beau had text Edward not to come because Jake was sleeping over. Beau had listened and asked questions. Beau didn't doubt me or at least didn't call for Charlie to come to get the crazy person. But that was Beau loyal to the end.


	5. Chapter 5 Beau POV

Beau POV

It was shocking to find that my best friend could shift into a wolf but cool at the same time. Jake started taking me out on runs especially on days that Edward couldn't hang out. I met the other members and could say for certain that I didn't like Paul at all. He was always making gay comments to me. "What's it like screwing a bloodsucker?" He asked me once when we were at Sam's fiancé Emily's place.

"What are you talking about Paul?" I asked him.

"Edward Cullen your fucking a vampire aren't you?" He said and I could hear the sneer in his voice.

"What's wrong Paul not getting any so you want details of my sex life," I said with a shake of my head. I could hear him trying to come up with some retort but couldn't.

"Hey Beau watcha doing?" Jake asked wondering why I was outside in the cold.

"The Cullens are vampires apparently and Paul was interested in what sex was like with a vampire, probably better then with a wolf at least there would be no worry about the other shifting into an animal unless vampires can turn into bats," I said giving an honest wonder about the bat thing. I heard a growl and then Jake was pulling me into his arms and carrying me into Emily's house.

"Sam's pissed our treaty was that we wouldn't out them to anyone. Sorry."

"Treaty so Edward and his family are vampires," I said, Jake filled me in on the cold one legend. Sam came in with an apology and he actually met it by the sound of his voice.

"It's cool Sam," I said sitting at the kitchen table in Emily's place. There was tons of food and I snacked on a cookie.

"Beau eat more," Emily said putting a plate in front of me.

"Not a wolf but thanks Emily." She likes to fuss and feed people. Billy and Sam tried to tell me how dangerous the Cullens were but Edward was my friend and to be honest, I think I wanted something more than just friendship. plus the whole Cullen family were nice, Rosalie was a little on the grumpy side but tolerated Jake and me.

"Beau just because..."

"Billy I get that you're worried but…" I hesitated just a moment taking in a breath and then letting it out. I then just let him have it, the treatment to Jake after his mother died. "You're basically telling me to judge based on what they are and not who they are if I did that, then I would think you were a terrible father, Billy. But I know you and knew you were hurting too, from the death of your wife." I heard the hitch in his breath and his heartbeat sped up for a moment. "Even more so you could bring this back to when settlers came to America. The hate and the ``I'm better than you mentality." I sighed. "Billy you and Sam sound no better than the race haters but instead of Indians and red skin its bloodsuckers and monsters."

Billy and Sam left after that, it was the following morning, Edward came to pick me up that Monday morning for school. I seriously didn't know how to bring it up with him and I was shuffling threw different ways to lead to it but how exactly did you bring up someone being a vampire without it sounding dumb. There was no way out of not mentioning Paul and the wolves. The doorbell rang and I carefully made my way to answer it. "Hi Beau," Edward said.

"Hi Edward," I responded holding out my hand for him to guide to his arm. "Edward?" I question when he hadn't taken it.

"Sorry." He said hesitantly putting his arm within my reach to grab it if I wanted. He led me to his car and opened the door. He got into the driver's seat and drove towards school.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"You know." He stated and at first I was confused but then I realized what he met.

"How?"

"That should be my question and yet you still got in the car and even took my arm." He said and I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6 Edward POV

Edward POV

An hour before picking beau up.

_Edward beau knows we are vampires, I haven't told anyone else apparently the future is changing on whether he should just tell you he knows or just pretend he doesn't." _

"How?" I asked which everyone else heard and wonder who I was talking to but that was all.

_Don't know all I see is him switching from telling you that he knows or not. _Alice thought to me. she could have visions of Beau it turned out though they were sometimes blurry. It came down to Jake it was him who caused Beau to blur out she had to see around him to see Beau's future.

I drove to Beaus' house wondering how he figured it out and what his reaction would be. I didn't think he would have that smile on his face when he opened the door let alone willingly seek my arm or get into my car. When it came out in the car he was laughing and I was stunned I never thought I would hear that laugh in my presence again. "Beau?"

"Sorry." He said coming down to giggles, he sobered up and let out a sigh. "Jake turned into a wolf." That explained everything.

"He told you?" I asked.

"No only about himself, the night of the sleepover last month. when we all can't hang out he's been taking me out for runs. it was this weekend when he took me out running. we were at Emily's place and Pual." He said emphasizing the name, Paul. "Was the one that spilled the beans about the family so punish him if you must but leave Jake out of it. They've been giving him a hard time because he not all "death to all vampires." Beau said with a hump and I could see the eye roll under his dark sunglasses. Under his breath he mumbled, "Racist homophobic jackass."

It was my turn to laugh as I pulled and parked in the student parking lot. It took a full five minutes before I could stop. "Beau you just accept it," I said trying to stop the laughing.

"I transferred here in November and it's almost April, we've been hanging out for five almost six months Edward I think I know you and your family a little to make a sound judgment that you don't want to hurt me or any other human." I could feel the minds of my other siblings now, Rosalie being the loudest. Beau went into describing my family which made Rosalie stop her mental yelling. "Rosalie is grumpy but she's loyal to a fault and really cares about her family," Beau said proving that he did know what we were like. "I promise I'll keep my mouth shut about this I mean honestly I don't want to lose you guys as friends." he said adding on, "I can't train another notetaker now." I was laughing again and this time I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him...I couldn't believe I actually did that but what caught me off guard was Beau pushing closer to me and kissing me back. I put the breaks on very quickly and got us out of my car. Beau was muttering under his breath. "I wasn't done kissing you yet." we made it to where my siblings were, Emmett had a cat ate the canary grin, Alice was practically dancing with excitement, Jasper had a small smile and Rosalie just gave a nod. I escorted Beau to his English class and then left for mine.


	7. Chapter 7 Rosalie POV

Rosalie POV

There's Edward now. "He's laughing," Emmett said curious about what had made him laugh and wanting to join in. As much as I didn't really like having humans around Emmett on the other hand like having Jake and Beau around it was fun for him. Esme and Carlisle were thrilled because Edward had really come to life with Beau around and I found that a good thing to but still I was uneasy. Hearing Beau's statement had me chewing Edward out.

"Beau knows what we are," Emmett said lower than a human could hear. It was what Beau said about the family especially me that made me calm down. it was the comment on the notetaker that had us laughing and apparently Edward kissing Beau. I pulled out my phone and quickly informed Esme and Carlisle that Beau knew about us. Edward was guiding Beau across the parking lot to us with Beau not to please that they had stopped kissing. we all went to our class and made it through the day. Beau had plans with Jake today we all just went home because he picked Beau up at school. That was a good thing. Edward walked in and sat down in his usual spot. "So Beau knows." Carlisle satiated.

"The Quileute wolves are still around," Edward said. "Jake turned into one a while back but," Edward said looking at me. "It was another member of the pack that informed Beau of what we were not Jake. He only told Beau about the wolves."

"Great," Jasper said. "Besides telling Beau do they intend to respect the treaty?" Jasper asked.

"We would have to speak with them on that one," Edwards said. "I guess they do since they haven't said anything else. It was mostly by what Beau said, Paul—the wolf who told him—made a comment and they didn't have any other choice but to explain." Jasper nodded.

"It's all good then," Emmett said. "Beau promised not to tell, case close," Emmett said.

"no actually babe you're forgetting a question here." I said and he looked at me. "when do we turn him?" this got a growl from Edward.

"Turn? Why?" Esme asked and Carlisle seemed surprised at this too.

"Edward was kissing Beau this morning and I highly doubt he'll be leaving him," I said, I didn't need gifts to know that Edward was in love with Beau even if he hadn't kissed him this morning. that got his attention which made him fall back into his seat in misery. None of us would choose this life if we could live nor would we choose it for the one we love. I looked at Emmett and brushed my hand on his cheek. If he hadn't been dying.

"we'll let Beau decided this after giving him all the facts," Carlisle said. It was then that Edward's head snapped up and he was out the door. Just before we wondered why he ran out we heard in an excited voice.

"Edward you home." It was Beau's voice. we all made our way outside, Esme running towards Beau and the giant rustic color wolf.


	8. Chapter 8 Esme POV

Esme POV

I was thrilled but sad at the same time. Happy that Edward found his mate, sad that Beau would have to become one of us but happy that he wouldn't leave Edward. It was a mix of feelings that I couldn't help but cry though no tears came out. Carlisle was there comforting me. but then he was out the door and Beau's voice came out which explains why he left. I too couldn't hold myself back as I ran towards Beau's voice. I wanted my new son in my arms.

There he was on the back of a wolf that more than likely was Jake. I darted right over to them. "Woah." I heard as I hugged Beau and Jake to me. "Esme you alright?" Beau asked me.

"I'm fine just glad we don't have to hide it anymore," I responded not explaining what really was the matter.

"That's good." He said with a laugh patting me on the back. I released them in a moment. Carlisle took Beau's hand and smiled.

"Beau." He said.

"Carlisle." Beau smiled at him in return. Emmett came over and lifted Beau off his feet. Beau laughed. "Hey Em just the vampire we wanted to see."

"What me?"

"Yeah Jake and I were discussing that between a vampire and a wolf who was the faster of the two," Beau said with a grin and Emmett caught on.

"Race," Emmett shouted tossing Beau to Edward who caught him.

"Emmett." Edward let out a hiss but stoped when Beau was laughing.

"Do that again." Apparently Beau liked it.

"No," Edward said. Beau gave a pouting look. "Beau your not a ball."

"No duh doesn't mean that's not fun." He said as Edward put him on his feet. I couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the family.

"You could get hurt and if you bleed." Edward let the sentence hang which made us sober up.

"Okay no throwing the human." He wasn't upset just gave another pout look.

"Hey come on race," Emmett said while Jake lowered the front of himself and wagged his tail.

"I'll be the referee," I said. "To the clearing and back. Edward can you go to the clearing." I asked him. "Take Beau with you, we can't toss him but he's used to piggyback rides."

"Right," Beau confirmed. "It's fun." Edward slung Beau on his back like a backpack which had Beau giggling. I waiting for the text message to come in.

"Okay on your mark, get set, go," I said and Emmett and Jake were off.


	9. Chapter 9 Edward POV

POV Edward

Beau was really trying my control. no not thirst though his scent was still a problem. it was the fact that as we were together I found more desires coming up. when everyone but Carlisle was out Beau actually had sat down with him and asked about sex. Carlisle was actually very happy that Beau trusted him to talk about this subject. Carlisle shared his thoughts on their whole conversation. he of course didn't really encourage the idea until Beau was turned. Beau had been in a lot of discussions with my family about vampire life. Jake even gave his permission so the pack couldn't do anything when we turned Beau.

I climbed through Beau's window like normal. there was no light on, didn't need it. I laid on his bed and waited for him to come from the bathroom. He was in the shower. it wasn't long until Beau came into the room. he didn't bother with the light. what caught me holding my breath and frozen was that he was naked. normally he put his clothes on in the bathroom. he paused a moment and smiled. "Edward." Beau was a lot more sensitive to things than normal people.

"put some clothes on," I said sitting up and looking away if I had a heartbeat it would be racing, just seeing him naked had me semi-hard.

"Can't," he said coming over to the bed.

"why not," I said as I felt him seek me out.

"there all dirty and in the wash." I heard the washer and dry running.

"skipping on laundry," I asked as he touched my face traced my lips. we kissed for a moment.

"no just forgot to this week." Beau's wardrobe was thin. I was used to moving with him that I was on my back with my shirt off and Beau straddling me naked. I couldn't control the mound that was tenting my pants. Beau smiled at this, he began to touch, my face, my chest, and kiss. I let out a moan when he tweaked my nipples. his hand started to undo my pants but that's where I put the breaks on.

"Beau."

"no," he said.

"not happening," I said and Beau rolled his eyes.

"Because you personally do not want to or because you're afraid of hurting me," he asked.

"Beau do you know how hard it is." I was about to explain but the look on his face said to answer the question.

"I don't want to hurt you." he hit me with a pillow at that. "Beau," I said with a laugh.

"check the headboard Edward." uh I said looking at the headboard that was new it was steel. it wasn't really stylish.

"Why?" I asked.

"it's steel grab that instead of me. you can break it too. I had jake make it."

"does he-"

"I told him exactly what it was for so he made sure to reinforce it," Beau said unembarrassed at talking to Jake about sex. "I ran a few ideas by him. he came up with that and I came up with the extra pillows," he said.

"Why pillows?" I asked.

"in case you want to bite something, you can bite them," he said. "I've spoken to Carlisle, Charlie isn't here, the heats on so I won't get cold, you got something to put your strength against." he said pointed to the headboard. "and something to bite if you need it. I'm not asking to go all the way right this second but let me touch you at least." he had sound points but could I control my self.

"Let me on top," I said giving up. "I don't want to push you if I have to get off the bed in a hurry. I might accident throw you." I said with a huff. Beau did just that. He rolled on to the bed onto his back. his arms came up and hands sought me out. my pants were taken off and underwear for the first time we were skin on skin. it was a good thing for the headboard, I had to grab it a couple of times when a mangled and actually pulled a piece off of it when he was rubbing us together. I couldn't stop kissing him and the pillows were also a good idea because I bit two of them to stop myself from biting into him.

Beau fell asleep after he spent himself. "see it wasn't that bad." he whispered in a husky voice. I cleaned up while he slept and grabbed his laundry and brought it up to his room. Beau was a little bruised in the morning but all in all it wasn't so bad and we were happy.

"when's Charlie coming home?" I asked him.

"not until Monday night, his in Seattle for some police thing," Beau said finishing his lunch. "Why?"

"well I haven't destroyed all of the headboards," I said and Beau looked at me with a big smile.

"so there will be more damage to it." I grabbed him and ran us back up to his room.


End file.
